


Cozy

by BloodyAbattoir



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 03:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyAbattoir/pseuds/BloodyAbattoir
Summary: You wake from a nightmare, accidentally waking Muriel in the process. What he lacks in words, he more than makes up for in actions.





	Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacup_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacup_pup/gifts).



Just as the flood of water closes above your head, your eyes snap open. Your heart is going a hundred miles an hour, and you're certain that it's going to burst out of your chest at any moment. 

 

You hazard a glance around. The fire in the fireplace has burned low, the glowing embers casting long shadows across everything in the hut. Near the door, Inanna is a curled ball of fur, her breath steady and low. One leg twitches in her sleep, and she lets out half a low growl. You wonder if she's having a nice dream, or if she's having a nightmare. 

 

The twitching stops, and you breath easier. She doesn't seem scared anymore. 

 

Behind you, another snore resonates, and the arm that wraps around your waist tightens just a hair. 

 

Despite the fact that the arm is heavy, you don't feel trapped. Even though the man the arm is attached to is a proverbial mountain of a man, you don't feel threatened. In fact, you feel safe, and protected. Inanna by the door, and Muriel curled around you like a personal blanket. Nothing can touch you here, and finally, within this little hut in the woods, you are able to relax, and let go. 

 

You wriggle slightly, rolling over in Muriel's embrace to face him. His face is mostly buried in the pillow, but that's fine. You squirm closer, burying your face in his chest. His warmth radiates, and even with the snow and the wind howling outside, you have never been warmer. 

 

Beneath his skin, his heart thumps rhythmically, proof that it was still a human heart, made of muscles, even though many, yourself and Asra at the top of the list, would gladly say that Muriel had a heart of gold. 

 

At the prodding from your cold nose, the giant of a man cracks one eye open, and he murmurs, "You okay?"

 

Even half asleep, here he was looking out for you, as always. 

 

You nod sheepishly. "Just a bad dream." 

 

Now, his other arm is wrapped around you too, holding you close, before he shifts and he's on his back. You're comfortably curled on his chest, the blanket over the two of you. One massive hand is on your hip, holding you, while the other hand has come to rub gently at your spine. A kiss is gently placed in your hair, tentative and feathery light. 

 

What he lacks in words, Muriel makes up for in actions, and tonight is no different. Falling back asleep is easy after that. 

 

There are no more nightmares that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fuck, a happy ending? From me? More likely than you think!


End file.
